


Covered in Paint

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fun, Gen, Goofy freelancers, Paintball, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of Project Freelancer think the best idea for a slow night is a  paintball war on the Mother Invention. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of projectfreelancertrash's post on tumblr about Freelancers and Paintballing.

“Where are we going?” Agent Washington asked, his question followed by a large yawn.

“Shut up Wash, we don’t want to get caught.” CT turned around to face him, it was actually too dark in the hallways to see her face, but he understood and knew she meant business.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “But really, what are we doing?” he asked, lowering his voice.

“You will see, just get your armor on,” York commented from beside him.

“We are just going to have a little late night fun Wash, we deserve it,” South was behind him, next to North.

“What type of fun? Last time I was in this type of situation I ended up having a wicked hangover and was out two months of my pay,” he reminded everyone.

“We are paintballing, Wash.” North ruffled his hair as the group walked into the locker room.

“But how? Where did you get the stuff?” Wash was confused, they didn’t have paintball equipment on the Mother of Invention.

“Niner,” came the in unison response from the other four freelancers and Maine nodded in agreement.

“But HOW?” Washington was confused.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t need to know the answer to Wash,” CT patted his back.

The group of six began to get into the armor for their late night paintballing fun. The group was as silent as a group could be when it came to putting on power armor.

The group thought they were in the clear. Until they heard footsteps into the locker room.

“What are you guys doing?” Carolina’s voice echoed through the room.

“Uh…” York spoke first. He received an elbow to his ribs thanks to South, “Training!” he told her. “We are doing a late night training session.” It wasn’t a lie, paintballing was training.

“oh, Well, do you mind if I join you?” she questioned the group, one eyebrow raised. This was very out of the normal for all of these freelancers to be up at this ungodly hour to train.

“Agent Carolina, if I may, the group consisting of Agent New York, North and South Dakota, Connecticut, Maine and Washington are going to be partaking in an activity called ‘paintballing’,” Delta had flickered into view, explaining what was actually happening here.

“Way to go D.” York muttered sourly and leaned back against his locker, knowing Carolina was going to lecture them.

“You guys are going to play paintball in the training arena?”  She questioned looking around at the group. Nobody dared to meet her eye, apart from South.

“Are you going to go tell on us?” South jeered as she looked to the red head, knowing that Carolina could and possibly would turn around and go find the Director to tell on them.

“No South, I actually want to join you,” Carolina snapped back.

“What?” York was surprised really, Carolina was one to always follow the rules, was she really going to join them on this late night fun?

“Then get suited up and join,” Wash butted in-after all, the more the merrier, right?

Once everyone was ready, the group made their way to the training arena. The paintball guns and ammo had been placed their earlier in the night by North and South.

“Do we want to do teams, or last man standing?” CT asked as they stepped onto the training floor and the lights began to flicker on.

“I say teams,” Wash looked over to Maine, figuring the two of them could kick some ass.

“We have an odd number of people, so last man standing is our best bet.” North pointed out.

No one could argue with that, it wouldn’t be fair to do teams, and have one person by themselves, although everyone was silently thinking they could leave Carolina by herself and she would be fine.

“So, how does this work, we all pick a space and just fire at each other? Like any other training?” Carolina asked, not sure on any set rules.

“Yup, just like any other training,” CT was okay with equating it to training. “So, everyone ready? Person with the least amount of paint on them wins.” It was simple really.  “Hey FILISS, can we get a count down?” she asked the computer program as everyone found themselves a spot on the preset training ground.

“Of course Agent. Training will begin in 3….2…1….and begin,”

Maine was the first to move once FILISS had said so, and Washington followed him, “Hey lets stick together!”

Maine gave a nod of agreement as the two of them moved into a more open area and, not realizing where everyone was, were pelted with the paintballs. The giant target Maine, who was smiling under that helmet of his, began to fire back, noting where the projectiles were coming from and trying his best to hit the opposing Freelancers. 

Up off the main level of the training floor was North with a paintball sniper rifle. He of course had the best advantage over most if not all of his teammates. He placed paintballs perfectly, on everyone’s ass for good measure.

“Hey Theta, why don’t you come out, I’ve got a favor.” He waited until the little purple and pink Ai unit showed himself. “Do you want to play too?” North asked him.

“How can I play?” the Ai was excited to be asked to be included.

“Can you get the shield running?” North asked, as he hit York square in the shoulder.

York spun himself around, raising his middle finger in the air, at where he assumed North was hiding.

North shot him again, to make York look like a fool for flipping off a wall.

“You have the tactical advantage, do you really need it?” Theta looked around, it didn’t seem like any of the other Freelancers knew he was up here.

“Always need a backup plan.” The blond chuckled as he snipped CT in the face, covering her helmet in purple paint.

The training floor was full of laughter as no one was taking this seriously.

Carolina was even having fun, and that was what surprised most of them, no-fun-li-naw was actually laughing, no one had heard Carolina laugh like this, it was this oddly cute snorting laugh.

Carolina, being the best freelancer there was, had taken minimal damage from the paint, her cyan armor had a few purple splatters from the well hidden North, and a few other colors, but all the other freelancers-including North, by the end-were covered in the blue paint in her weapon.  

The battle went on for some time, everyone was getting close to running out of ammo. The floor, the walls, and ceiling were covered in paint.

“New Agents have entered the training floor,” FILISS announced, causing the agents to freeze from their action to see Agent Wyoming and Florida enter.

“What in God’s name is going on here?” Wyoming questioned looking at all the paint, everywhere.

“KNOCK-KNOCK MOTHER FUCKER!” South Screamed at the top of her lungs and the painted up freelancers turned from aiming at each other to at Wyoming. Turning the white armor to a mural of colors.

Florida had taken a few steps to the side and tried his best not to laugh at the British man be painted like a rainbow.

The guns began to click to signal they were out of ammo and the group lowered their weapons, they were all still facing Wyoming and Florida, who despite standing next to the newly-colored Wyoming, was immaculate and spotless.

“Good game everyone,” CT gave South a congratulations ass smack as she removed her helmet so she could get a clear look at Wyoming’s new paint job.

“I. Can. Not. Believe…” Wyoming started, his hands flexing into fists as he tried to calm himself down. “You. RUINED. My Armor. Do you know how long it’s going to take to clean off all this paint!?” He questioned them.

Carolina strutted up to the mustached soldier and handed him her own paint splattered helmet, “Better get cleaning then, Reg.” She gave him a smirk as she made her way off the training floor. The game was over, might as well not stick around for the aftermath when the Director would finally find out in the morning.

Wyoming was left on the training floor speechless, holding Carolina’s helmet. These stupid American kids were going to be the death of him.  

 


End file.
